Goavis
|weaknesses = , |move = Rock Kick |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Goavis(pronounced like goat) is a Fanged Wyvern that resembles a mountain goat. Living up in the mountains, they usually don't cause people many issues. They have been known to cause rock slides however. Physiology The Goavis strongly resembles a large mountain goat. It also has large, rounded horns more like a bighorn sheep. It has a body type very similar to Zinogre as well. Goavis even has fairly large fangs. Unlike mountain goats however, it actually has a fairly long, flat tail. It stands slightly taller than a Zinogre, but it is skinnier. It has a fur coat that covers down to its ankles similar to a skirt. On the underside of its body though, it has scales. Its hooves also have cleat-like spikes on the bottom to help it scale steep cliffs. The Goavis also has small, rounded ridges that go from its shoulders to its tail. It is mostly a whitish color, but the ridges and top of its tail are a brown color. Behavior Goavis is a relatively peaceful monster. It generally tries to keep to itself, but can become territorial with other male Goavis. During breeding season is when people should really try to avoid them however. The males will fight anything to try to prove itself worthy of a mate. Goavis are omnivores, though they mainly only eat meat through carcasses. They have been known to cause rockslides, as they kick rocks toward a threat, or even just for fun. Abilities Goavis can easily knockout its enemies, whether it's from kicking rocks or head-butting. Head-butts are their primary way of fighting. Though it isn't uncommon for them to knock rocks in the air and kick them. They will also stomp and kick as well, as they have powerful legs and small spike-like grooves on their feet usually used for gripping on the rocks. Though they can be used as weapons as well. Damage Effectiveness Physical Damage Elemental Damage Status Damage Item Effectiveness Turf Wars Vs. Great Baggi: Goavis and the Great Baggi circle each other for a moment before rushing in. Great Baggi bites at the Goavis' throat, while the Fanged Wyvern tries to keep the Baggi at bay with its horns. They circle each other like this for another moment before the Goavis lets out a roar. It then lunges forward, lifting the Great Baggi off the ground, and after a second passes, Goavis launches Great Baggi into the air behind it. The Great Baggi then crashes down, taking a considerable amount of damage, as Goavis roars in triumph. Vs. Varbarvros: The monsters roar at each other before Goavis charges the Varbarvros. The Fanged Wyvern crashes its head into its opponent’s, but Varbarvros is unshaken. The Flying Wyvern thrusts its horn with immense force and pushes the Goavis back, almost knocking it over. Varbarvros then launches ice shards, finally knocking the Goavis off balance. Vs. Bazavis: Bazavis and Goavis have a brief stand off before charging in and headbutting each other. It becomes immediately clear that the Goavis is outmatched though, as on impact the smaller Fanged Wyvern staggers back. Bazavis rears up and comes down hard, nailing the Goavis with a powerful headbutt, causing the defeated monster to fall back. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor *Note: Only the G Rank armor is shown. Alpha *'Total Skills:' Slugger Lv 3, Stun Res Lv 3, Stamina Surge Lv 3, Tremor Res Lv 2, Slinger Capacity Lv 1 Beta Total Skills: Slugger Lv 3, Tremor Res Lv 2, Stun Res Lv 1, Stamina Surge Lv 1 Weapons Great Sword Hammer Gunlance Bow Quests Low Rank High Rank G Rank Notes *Render credit to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis *The Goavis gets its name from goat and the genus name for sheep, ovis. *Its design was originally much closer to the Pokemon Gogoat, but was altered. **Gogoat is still one of the inspirations for Goavis **Goavis' roar slightly resembles Gogoat's battlecry as well *Goavis can stun itself if it rams a wall, but it has a cooldown that increases with each wall-stun. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Iconic Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:4 Star Level Monster